The Silver Nightmare's Secret
by If I Were A Slytherin
Summary: Summary: AU. Hermione is a successful swashbuckling pirate. Captain of the Silver Nightmare, she stumbles upon a man of the age of eighteen, the same age as herself. When he's brought aboard, Hermione knows there's something special about him, but she just doesn't know what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Andie Snare - now Scarlett "Scar" Snow ( as always )**

 **Summary: Hermione is a successful swashbuckling pirate. Captain of the Silver Nightmare, she stumbles upon a man of the age of eighteen, the same age as herself. When he's brought aboard, Hermione knows there's something special about him, but she just doesn't know what it is.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: 1700s Pirates**

 **AN: So this one is seriously on my list 'to do', and I'm not sure if any of you will enjoy it and all, but I hope some do and tell me was they think! In this one, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Andie ( now Scar ), Draco, Luna, Neville, and all our favorite characters are playing the parts of pirates and ladies in waiting or soldiers of the queen. I've wanted to do a fic like this for a while and I'm really excited to get it up! I'm still going to update 'The Way I Love You' and 'A Stolen Moment, A Stolen Kiss, A Stolen Heart'.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One:_**

A young woman about the age of eighteen hovered over the large map placed before her. Her hair was wild and curly and brown, but she had it pulled back and braided tightly to the right side. She was very thin, but you could tell she was strong. She wore tall well – worn, brown leather boots, figure – fitting, black leather trousers, and a thick, brown belt hung a bit low on her waist. On the belt there was a place for her pistol and a place for her dagger. A blue corset hugged her abdomen, and there was black lace rimmed on the top. Under the corset, there was a collared, white, long – sleeved, slightly puffy shirt, with a deep cut v – necked that showed a decent bit of cleavage. There was a golden bangle hanging from her left ear, and a few beaded bracelets hang on her wrists. She looked out of the window in the captain's cabin.

Today was one of those days that Hermione, better known to her crew as Captain Rose Thorn, could look out onto the horizon of the sea and see nothing but blue. The sky was clear and a soft blue and the ocean was calm. Most of Hermione's crew was washing the deck. But her two look outs, Snare and Harry, remain in the crow's nest. Every once in a while Harry Potter would climb down from the crow's nest, where he and Scarlett Snow keep look out, to give Hermione a report on the sightings. Currently, Hermione stood hovering over a large map of the earth. Her compass sat on her right and was pointing in the direction of North West. She scanned over the map and finally saw what she was searching for. With a smirk upon her face, Hermione suddenly grabbed the dagger from her case that hung on her belt and stabbed it into the heart of the island. "There. That's the next raid stop." She mumbled to herself.

She smirked, and moved to place her pirate hat upon her head. Hermione's pirate hat was black, with a silver rim that ran all around the edges of the hat, and had signs of obvious wear. A small smile played across her lips at the memories this hat holds.

|| (F) (L) (A) (S) (H) (B) (A) (C) (K) – (E) (L) (E) (V) (E) (N) (Y) (E) (A) (R) (S) (E) (A) (R) (L) (I) (E) (R) ||

 _Young seven – year – old Hermione Jean Granger, ran across the clear, stone, streets of a small island in Europe. The island itself was called Vablavania, and this was the home country of Captain Thorn Rose. The little girl dressed in a red – flowered dress politely knocked on the door to the silver smith's shop across the street from her own house. The door opened and Hermione was met with the smiling faces of the town's silver smith that lived in the stone and wooden building._

 _"_ _Hi, Mr. Lastenbled." Hermione greeted just as politely as she could. "How are you today?" Hermione attempted a polite curtsey like her mother had tried to teach her._

 _Edmund Lastenbled was a very tall, middle – aged man with a wife – whose name was Maria – who was sadly unable to have children. He has dirty, short blonde hair, and light, brown eyes. Hermione visited him quite frequently, due to the fact her parents were fighting a lot in the past; and to be honest, they're still doing it. Right that very second in time, actually. Hermione hated hearing her parents fight of the most ridiculous of things and she hated it when she was stuck alone with her mother. When she was alone with her mother she was always forced to sew, learn to cook for the family, keep house, and all that junk._

 _The thing was, Hermione_ _ **hated**_ _all of the things girls were supposed to grow up to be. She wanted to do more than simple house hold wife chores for the rest of her life. Hermione always was different in every aspect. Every girl she knew was prim and proper, but Hermione… Hermione Jean Granger was a much different story. While other girls saw wearing many expansive and elegant gowns and jewels as a way of showing your worth, the young girl with bushy hair saw the gesture pointless. The streets were very muddy and wet with sewer, so what was the point of wearing an elegant dress and golden, sparkling jewels if the dresses were going to become wet and muddy, and the jewels become scuffed with small bits of dirt._

 _Anyways, that's getting a bit off topic right now._

 _"_ _Hello, Miss Hermione, I am very well today. Now, what brings you by today?" Asked Mr. Lastenbled as he bowed his head to her small, clumsy curtsey with a chuckle._

 _"_ _Oh, well, mother and father were having a bit of a fight, and I-I didn't really want to listen to another one of their rows." Hermione honestly answered the older man in the door way._

 _Mr. Lastenbled sighed and cast the little brown – eyed girl a sad, sympathetic look, then bent down to Hermione's eye level – well the best eye level he could manage with her – and placed a large hand on her small narrow right shoulder. "It'll get better, Miss Hermione, you will see." He tried to promise her, even though he, himself, didn't know whether Will and Jane would stop arguing anytime soon._

 _Will wanted to get the family away from the island of Vablavania, while his wife, Jane, wants to remain here and have Hermione be sent to the new Duchess school Queen Auberta had just opened for all the girls that the royal government deemed worthy to become a Duchess. They would argue about that, about Will's job, – a baker – and money, and many other things._

 _"_ _Father said he was going to move. With or without my mother and i." Hermione whispered as her eyes became invaded with tears. "An-And mother said she-she said it…it would be_ _ **better**_ _i-i-if he was gon-gone." Hermione stammered through the small hiccups._

 _Mr. Lastenbled leaned forward and embraced Hermione in a big, warm hug. She quietly cried into his shoulder, her small frame shaking slightly. "Shh, Miss Hermione, you'll be okay. Everything will get better… Everything will be okay." He soothed as he rubbed her small back in a comforting motion._

 _"_ _Really, Mr. Lastenbled?" Hermione asked hopefully as she pulled away and gave a small sniffle. "You really think so?"_

 _"_ _I'm pretty positive, Miss Hermione." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Would you like to come in for a spot of tea?" He offered._

 _Eager of get out of the cold, wet atmosphere, Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, please, Mr. Lastenbled."_

 _Once inside, Hermione sat down at the Lastenbled's kitchen table set for four. The kitchen table was a simple circle table for four people. The chairs were a bit rickedy, but they would last a good while before Mr. Lastenbled has to buy new ones. Mrs. Lastenbled was next to the fire, heating up the water for a new, hot brew of tea. Mrs. Lastenbled was a tall, thin woman with dark, black hair that came to her elbows, she has bright blue eyes, and pretty, full red lips. She smiled at the sight of Hermione entering the small place she calls home. "Hello, Miss Hermione." She greeted the little girl when she sat down._

 _"_ _Hi, Mrs. Lastenbled." She replied with a wide grin spread across her face._

 _"_ _How are you, Sweetheart?" Mrs. Lastenbled asked Hermione kindly._

 _"_ _I'm well." She said._

 _The older woman nodded and asked her a question cautiously. "How are things… at home?" Asked Mrs. Lastenbled._

 _Hermione sighed reluctantly. "Well… they-they're the same." She answered honestly._

 _"_ _Aw, Sweetie, everything will be sort itself out." Mrs. Lastenbled said as she poured the hot water into a copper kettle, then added the green tea leaves into the water and let it sit as she searched around for the sugar and milk. She saw the tea was ready and poured it into three cups, adding sugar and a bit of milk as well._

 _Hermione gratefully thanked Mrs. Lastenbled and began sipping her tea, letting the hot drink warm her head to toe. The small dress she wore was long – sleeved, and since she was only going across the street to the Lastenbled's house. But she was cold none the less._

 _"_ _Mr. Lastenbled?" Asked Hermione with a grin._

 _"_ _Yes, Miss Hermione?" He replied with a smile to match her own._

 _"_ _Can you please tell one of your pirate stories?" Hermione asked eagerly, an even larger grin upon her face._

 _Mr. Lastenbled cracked another smile. "Of course, Miss Hermione."_

 _Hermione loved to hear the stories Mr. Lastendbled and her father would tell her about pirates. Not only the adventure in every story, but the fact that even if they are punished by hanging or worse if they're caught, they don't care what people think of them. They own the seas. And they'll stay like that._

 _King of the Seas._

 _Hermione glanced sheepishly up at the two older people sitting with her having tea. She had been wanting to tell them something major, but she was afraid of their reaction. However, she had finally gather the courage to tell the two people who were like a second mother and father to her._

 _"_ _Mr. and Mrs. Lastenbled, can-can I tell you-you a se-secret?" Asked the seven – year – old girl._

 _They smiled down at her and nodded their heads up and down, signifying she could tell them._

 _She leaned forward, towards the two, like a small child would do, for she was. "father says if he leaves. I go with him. He said we'll be part of a crew. And then…" Her smiled got even wider if it were possible. "We can become pirates."_

 _Thinking the child was only joking, Mr. Lastenbled replied, "Well then, I have something for you, Miss Hermione." Mr. Lastenbled rose from his seat and went to retrieve something from the back of the small house. Upon his return, he had something behind his back and the same smile on his face. "Come here, Miss Hermione."_

 _Hermione quickly jumped off the chair of which she was previously sitting in. She now stood before him he knelt down just as he had before. But this time, there were no tears. There was no sadness. There were no arguments. This time, there were smiles and there was anticipation._

 _Now, he held out the item he kept behind his back. In the hand of Mr. Lastenbled laid a black, silver – rimmed, genuine pirate's hat. The hat itself looked plenty new, but it was a bit dusty, signifying it hadn't been toughed in a good while. Hermione starred at the hat in front of her and her eyes grew bigger. "Is-Is it_ _ **real**_ _?" Asked the little girl, completely amazed._

 _Mr. Lastenbled nodded his head and swept his hand across the top of the hat, wiping away some of the dust off of the black hat. "You can keep it." He said handing the hat to her._

 _Hermione's eyes lit up, the look of aw faded and now there was a look of excitement on her face. "I can?" Asked Hermione._

 _"_ _Absolutely." He confirmed with a smile, "So when you and your Father are on a ship, you can wear that. And you'll remember me."_

 _Hermione hugged the hat close to her heart. "I will. Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said giving Mr. Lastenbled a big bear hug._

 _Mr. Lastenbled chuckled to himself and hugged her back. "Anytime, Miss Hermione."_

|| (E) (N) (D) (O) (F) (F) (L) (A) (S) (H) (B) (A) (C) (K) ||

"I'm living it now, Ed. I still haven't forgotten you and Maria." She whispered softly as if she could speak to them now. "And I never will." Hermione placed the hat on her head and put on her thick, worn, dirty, tan trench coat. It had many deep pockets and like her hat, it was well worn.

She made her way out of the Captain's Cabin.

"Hey, Cap!" Shouted a boy named Seamus Finnigan. "Where we headin' to next?" He asked.

"Oskard. I hear that their queen is so loaded down with gold, we could nick a load with out her even noticing it's gone. We just got to go under cover." The whole crew was now listening to Captain Rose. The all had respect for her and were completely loyal to her as well. "If we can nick a good bit of the load, we can get ourselves some new equipment. It'll be as easy as that raid on that one French city… what was it? Oh! Right, it was Beauxbatons. Remember how easy that raid was, men?" She said with her hands now on her hips and a smirk painted upon her pretty red lips.

"Anyone ready for a seriously fun raid?" Harry Potter asked as he smoothly slid down the rope that was tied to the crow's nest.

Harry was a bit on the short side and wore a pair of tall dirty tan leather boots, black pants with a rope tied around his hips a small signal gun hangs at the left side while a sword hung at his right, and he wears a sleeveless, cotton brown, v – necked shirt. There is a black leather vest Harry wears over his shirt, and a red bandana tied around his forehead and circular glasses sit in front of bright green eyes. His hair was black and most certainly unruly and long on his neck.

"I know I am!" Called out Dean Thomas throwing his first in the air with a cheer that was soon followed by many others.

Dean was African American and he had deep brown eyes. He wears a navy short – sleeved shirt and brown trousers with no shoes. He had a sword on his back and a sling shot on his right hip.

"Don't get too excited," came the voice of Scarlett 'Scar' Snow, "We just left Italy, which means it'll be at least four days 'til we get anywhere _near_ that island." She said, her voice some what monotonous, as she climbed down the same rope Harry had.

She was also a bit short as well and she had long black hair in long, uneven and jagged curls with long, thick bangs swept over her left eyebrow. Her eyes were an unusual red and she was most certainly pale; with her skin nearly white as snow. However, she was just as tough, strong, agile, and intelligent as any man in the crew just like Hermione. Scar wears black, leather figure fitting trousers, a long sleeved, – with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows – deep, green, puffy off the shoulder shirt with a black piece of leather wrapped tightly around her abdomen, and tied at the back. She has a single silver bangle attached at the top of her ear and thin red lips. There was a battle ax on her back and it was just as sharp as any sword on the ship.

"Really, Scar? Did you have to ruin the good moment?" Asked Seamus with a groan.

Scar rolled her eyes and scoffed in a low voice. "Like you've never ruined anything for anyone, Finnigan."

Seamus didn't reply just merely smirked up at her and gave her one of the quickest winks he could. Scar rolled her eyes and scoffed once more, quietly to herself.

Seamus had short brown hair, blue eyes, and an Irish accent. He wore black trousers which were loose but not baggy, decently new black leather boots, a blue bandanna around his forehead and had a pierce ear. His shirt was white and sleeveless, a pendant of a metal sun hung around his neck, and he had his sword on his right.

Hermione waltzed down to the main deck of the ship and smirked over at Scar. Hermione and Scar were the only two woman on the ship and were used to all the cat calls and 'subtle flirting' that was thrown at them every day. But anyway, the crew of the Silver Nightmare were – as said before – very loyal and respected them. Well… respected them to an extent. Seamus had accidentally walked in on Hermione in mid – change of clothes. That was when Hermione had issued the new rule of 'Always knock before entering the Captain's Cabin'. "All right, men, back to work!" She commanded them in a yell.

Immediately, every single pirate on the ship made their way to their assigned tasks and began to work. So far, the deck was as clean as it could be, the canons had been cleaned, the ropes had been checked, and the food had been measured and sorted.

"Hmm," She sighed, the sun was now beating down on the deck and sweat began to form in beads on her pretty face. 'it would probably help if I took off my coat.' She thought to herself. So Hermione walked into the Captain's cabin and took off the heavy coat she had decided to wear for some odd reason. She felt very relieved when she felt the cool ocean breeze hit her like an ice block.

When she walked back outside to the main deck of the Silver Nightmare, when she got out into the sunlight she could tell a difference in the coolness and the temperature. Closing her eyes softly, she took a deep breath and took in the salty sea breezed air.

"Captain Rose!" Addressed Dean, "Here are the stats on the food supplies. We're running low on fruit and we need a lot of fresh water." Dean said.

Hermione quirked an eye brow at the statement on the lack of fresh water. "How many barrels?" She asked him.

Dean took the piece of parchment from the hands of his captain. "Four barrels of fresh water." He read off of the piece of parchment that he took from the captain's hands.

Hermione nodded her head then asked, "And how much do you think we have to last us?" Inquired the captain.

Dean thought for a moment and then replied, "I think it should last us a little over four or five days so long as we have decently normal days." He explained to the young woman that stood before him.

Once more, Hermione nodded her head. She then turned on her heal after taking the parchment from Dean. She took the list back to the captain's cabin and looked over the list herself.

The list read:

 _Fruits:_

 _Apples – 32_

 _Pears – 25_

 _Coconuts – 33_

 _Oranges – 0_

 _Bananas – 18_

 _Mangos – 27_

 _Kiwis – 9_

 _Vegetables:_

 _Corn – 6 lbs._

 _Beans – 5 lbs._

 _Tomatoes – 10_

 _Potatoes – 21_

 _Cucumbers – 19_

 _Mint – 2 lbs_

 _Fluids:_

 _4 barrels of fresh water_

 _1 barrel and a half of goat's milk_

 _2 barrels of cow milk_

 _3 bottles of olive oil_

 _½ a pint of rubbing oil_

 _0 bottles of red wine_

 _1/3 bottle of rum_

 _Meat:_

 _6 lbs. of pork_

 _2 lbs. of chicken_

 _7 lbs. of ham_

 _5 ½ lbs. of turkey_

 _eggs_

 _Wheat:_

 _10 loaves of bread_

 _14 lbs. of rice_

 _3 one pound bags of angel hair noodles_

 _1 bag of flour_

 _2 ½ bags of sugar_

 _What we need:_

 _New dishes ( mold is starting to grow on the rims )_

 _New utensils ( same thing as the dishes )_

 _New blankets ( rats started to tears holes )_

 _A new pitcher ( Seamus dented it )_

Every bit of the list was scrawled out in Dean's messy hand writing. Hermione skimmed through the list once more and sighed for probably the billionth time that day. Suddenly, there was a soft few knocks on her cabin door.

"Captain Rose?" Inquired Neville Longbottom in a nervous tone. "I-It's Neville." He clarified to the captain.

"Come in, Neville." She said.

Seconds later, poor, awkward, clumsy Neville Longbottom stepped into the Captain's Cabin. Neville Longbottom wears tall, leather, black boots, – like everyone else – a short-sleeved, light teal colored shirt with a black piece of leather weaved across the v – neck, somewhat loose, comfy gray trousers, and a blue bandanna tied on his head with a dark brown vest over the teal colored shirt. On his black, velvet belt, there was a sharp sword and a pistol in its case.

As Neville entered Captain Rose's cabin, he saw it was quite big and spacious. There was a large bed against the back left hand side of the cabin with red, silk sheets, and a cozy, black and red quilt on the top of the bed. A small closet where Captain Rose kept her tan trench coat, extra pirate outfit, and her commoner disguise for when they boarded the land they were going to either raid or rob, was closest to the door, but the desk was in the middle of the back wall, but there was still a good bit of room between the bed and the desk. A window was on the right wall and it let in natural sunlight so Captain Rose could read the list of things they needed to get in Oskard. Under the window was a decent sized, elegant, red, velvet couch **( AN: think of those fancy couches with one end that's taller than the other and gradually slopes down. )** with a soft, knitted, black blanket draped on the end further away. At the bottom of the couch there was a decent sized book case filled to the brim with many, many books. There was a rope tied across the top of the room on the occasion that she got the chance to wash her clothes.

"What is it, Neville?" Asked Hermione in a bit of an impatient tone of voice.

"Oh, we-well, I was wondering if we could have permission to drop the nets and fish for a bit more fish." Neville said all in one breathe.

Hermione nodded her head as she folded up the list and shoved it into the bottom left drawer of the oak desk she now stood at. "Yes, make sure we have enough barrels to keep the fish in, as well as wrap so no one will smell the scent." Hermione ordered the young man.

Neville nodded and exited her cabin a little awkwardly. Hermione had sensed that Neville had had a crush on her for a while, but it wasn't exactly subtle. The obvious blush when she stands within a certain range of him is a hint, not to mention the stuttering and stammering.

Groaning, Hermione fell back into her desk chair. She could hear the men taking out the nets from this morning and throwing them over board and into the ocean.

 ** _Meanwhile on the deck:_**

"So, Nev, can we fish s'more?" Asked Seamus eagerly.

Neville nodded his head in confirmation.

"Great!" Cheered Dean as he went to grab the nets with Michael Corner.

As they cast the net over board and began to cast the other, Harry hastily climbed down his rope and immediately started to yell: "Man over board! Man over board!"

Hermione heard the call and ran out onto the deck. She saw her crew running around and taking the correct positions they knew when there was a case like this. She saw Neville running to the side to search the waters as Scar kept an eye on the person from the crow's nest with a telescope in her hand.

All the crew's men began to react to the flailing and calls that were being shouted. Neville made his way to the side of the ship and scanned the waters for or woman that had been spotted by Harry from the crow's nest. Neville's eyes darted swiftly left and right, searching quickly as he could. Then he saw. There was a young man lying unconscious on a large board of wood. "Over here!" Neville yelled to the crew.

Hermione, Seamus, Grant Page, and Ernie Macmillan all ran over to the side of the ship where Neville stood. Well, he wasn't really standing per – say, half of his body was hanging over the side of the ship and he did not even know it himself.

"Where, Mate?" Asked Ernie as he looked down into the waters.

"There!" Neville said pointing at a floating figure in the water.

Hermione, Ernie, Grant, and Seamus all looked in the direction that Neville was pointing to.

"He's within fifty feet of the ship!" Hollered Scar from up a head. "Some one had better jump in and save him! He'll die if the ship hits him!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Yelled Harry as he untied the rope from his waist, setting the signal gun and sword on a near by barrel with a clatter, then removing the black leather vest and setting it with the signal gun and sword.

"Harry, he's with in forty feet! Get your arse in the water!" Scar bellowed out at Harry. Scarlett was normally very quiet and a bit brooding, but she was quite brave and some times intimidating.

"Okay, okay, Scar! Keep your boots on!" Harry called back to her.

Harry quickly dove into the water and resurfaced. He looked around for the man he was supposed to be saving. A good twenty feet to his left there was a young man floating on a large wooden board. He swam quickly over to the board holding the young man and grabbed him around his chest, then swimming back to the ship getting as close as he could.

"Lower a rope, Dean!" Ordered Grant.

Immediately a rope was lowered to Harry and the ginger headed man he had saved. Harry grabbed the rope and yelled up to the crew on ship. "Pull us up!"

Ernie, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Grant, and Neville all grabbed hold of the rope and began to hoist the duo into the air and onto the ship. Drenched and panting, Harry climbed over the side of the ship as Scar came down from her and Harry's perch in the crow's nest.

"Is he dead?" Scar asked quietly but bluntly.

Hermione knelt down to examine the man that lays on the deck. She could see his chest rise ever so slightly, signifying her was still breathing, there fore alive. The man looked about the age of eighteen, the same age as herself. His hair was wet, but she could tell it was bright red and long on his neck. There were freckles all over his face and he had a long nose. He was thin, but well built, she saw he actually had freckles everywhere, even if they weren't in clumps. The red – headed man wore a deep red shirt with sleeves that came all the way down to his wrists. Like Neville's shirt, there was a black piece of leather weaved across the v – neck, he had no shoes and his some what loose black trousers were thoroughly soaked. There was a pistol on his belt which was now useless, and a silver sword as well. On his right ear, there was a gleaming, golden bangle. Hermione sighed inaudibly. She wondered what color his eyes were. She imagined green like Harry's, but Harry's looked more like emeralds, she imagined his would look more ocean green then bright, sparkling green.

Suddenly, she froze her thoughts. 'Wait. Why am I thinking this?' Hermione asked herself. She had barely known him. She didn't even know his name. But here she was, imagining what color his eyes would be.

"Captain Rose?" Grant asked and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione whipped her head to look back at the person whose hand was on her shoulder. Seeing Grant's hazel eyes, she nodded. "Yes. I'm fine…" She whispered then looked back down at the man still laying unconscious on the deck. "Scar, he's alive." She addressed the only other woman on the ship.

Scar nodded, but mentally noted to talk to Hermione later. "He needs a place to stay. What are we to with him?" Asked Scar.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Um… take him to my room. Lay him on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She said.

Scar, Harry, and Seamus nodded. Harry went to grab his legs and Scar hooked her arms under his arms. They lifted him with ease. Seamus had gotten the crew to move out of the way and opened the door to Captain Rose's cabin. As they moved the man into the room they began to talk.

"You know, Scar, if we have to go in disguise, we'll have to put on our 'commoners' disguise." Seamus teased.

Scar rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't even _remind_ me, Finnigan." She said her voice some what cold.

"Well, it's simply the truth, Scar, and you can't wear your second set of clothes and you know it." Seamus stated.

Harry chuckled. It was pretty obvious Seamus had a major thing for Scar. Seamus would constantly flirt with Scar but she would always roll her eyes and Seamus would become even more persistent. Seamus had told Harry that the way Scar acted and how she was quite guarded intrigued him. For Harry it was simply one of the most amusing things he has ever seen. "Just face it, Scar, you're gonna have to act all high class and proper weather it catches your fancy or not."

Finally they laid the man on Hermione's swan feathered mattress. Once they had laid him down Harry thought for a second. This man was drenched thoroughly to the skin and he knew that would make the mattress smell like shite. And though Captian Rose was the captain and more fearless person on this ship, there were certain things she couldn't handle. One of those things was smells. "Hey, Seamus," Harry addressed.

Seamus whipped his head over to Harry from the door. "Yea, Harry?"

"Help me get his shirt off. He'll stink up the place." Harry said. Seamus nodded and walked over to Harry, his boots making a bit of a tap on the wooden floor. The two hung the red shirt on the rope that hung on the ceiling.

"Alright, let's go, boys." Scar said as she jerked her head towards the door of the cabin.

They made their way to the door and Seamus opened the door with a bow. "This way, m'lady." He said to Scar with a smirk.

Scar merely rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day, and pushed him out the door with Seamus giving a bit of a laugh.

Harry chuckled at the duo once more and rolled his own green eyes as he left Captain Rose's cabin.

"Did he wake up?" Asked Hermione when Harry was about to follow Scar back up to the crow's nest.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I think he might tomorrow. But it depends on how long he was in the ocean and how long he has been passed out as well. We don't know any of that information." Harry said.

The captain nodded and made her way into the cabin as harry climbed back up to the crow's nest. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Hermione walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. She looked up at the thoroughly soaked and dripping shirt that now hung in her room.

 _'well, now it won't smell like shite in here.'_ She thought to herself. Hermione turned to look out the window and noticed it was near sundown and Dean was probably cooking dinner for tonight.

When Seamus, Scar, and Harry had taken the man into her cabin they all hoisted the nets in and found a few fish caught in the nets. Since it was fresh, Hermione assumed he would fix them to night and probably for tomorrow morning as well. Hermione held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples as her head pounded. Then it hit her. They hadn't had lunch, not that many noticed.

She got a bit curious now, as she walked across the room and sat on the very edge of the bed next to the young man. She didn't know what compelled her to do so. She had been surrounded by men for the majority of her life. What made this man different? She hadn't even said a word to him and he hadn't said a thing to her either… not that he could if wanted to.

Hermione gingerly reached up, then took her hand back. But curiosity got the best of her and she proceeded to reach up to his damp, red hair and brush it out of his face. Her eyes slid down his body and to his hand. When she placed her hand next to his, it looked so small. Slowly, she slipped her hand into his. Suddenly, he sighed loudly, causing Hermione to pull her hand away as fast as lightening. But his eyes remained shut. She let out a shaky, relieve, breath and slowly slipped her hand back into his. When she did, she felt something run through her. Something like lightening… and it made her smile.

Then there was a loud groan from the man and she jumped back. Then he sighed a bit and slowly, he sat up. Hermione stood next to her bed and waited fearfully and intently. He groggily opened his eyes and started to look and examine her captain's quarters. His eyes then landed on her and moved up her body to her face and met her big brown eyes.

Hermione was now starring into the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. She was now glad that they were not green like she had thought before.

"Who-Who are you?" He asked her in a bit of a fearful voice.

Slowly, and cautiously, she stepped forward toward the young man with big blue eyes and fiery red hair. "Captain Rose. I am the captain of the Silver Nightmare." She replied to him.

He looked as he were thinking about what she had just told him. "C-Captain?" He asked

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, and you are safe here. We… We found you in the ocean on a board of wood, unconscious."

He gulped and took a deep breath, "Where am i?" He asked

"You're in the Captain's Cabin on the Silver Nightmare. My crew worker, Dean Thomas is making dinner and I will bring it to you, alright?" She said in a soft voice.

He nodded.

Upon seeing him nod his head, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley. But everyone I know calls me 'Ron'." He said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Ron, do you remember anything from before?"

Ron was quite for a while. He was in deep thought and she didn't want to disturb him. She slowly and cautiously sat down on the bed next to him. "Um," He began, "I remember something about a 'Horcrux'. I remember my family… we-we were on a journey somewhere. But, we were, uh… attacked by-by pirates. They-They said they would let all of us live if…" He trailed off and gulped. Ron looked up into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and finished, "if one of us came with them."

Hermione nodded her head placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"So I volunteered myself. She – my mum – begged me not to, but then someone else would have. An-And I couldn't live with myself knowing some body in my family was stuck on a pirate ship with strangers that would do who knows what if it… if it could have been me instead." Ron said to Hermione. " then… it bets kind of-kind of blurred. I-I remember that we were attacked and the boat was burning… I think I was saved by being thrown over board."

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, you're with us now. You're one of us."

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not. I couldn't be a pirate. I was only on that ship for a few hours. Plus, if my family knew … knew I was a pirate, then… then they'd shut me out." He sighed then looked back up at her pretty face. "How-How did you become a pirate?" He asked her, "You don't quite look as if you were born into it."

Quirking an eyebrow at Ron she sighed and said, "When I was seven, my father and mother had been fighting for years. I used to go to my neighbor's house and have tea with them all the time because I hated to hear them argue." Explained Hermione.

"What would they fight about?" He asked.

"Oh quite stupid things sometimes and others pretty serious. My mother wanted me to go to this Duchess school to be a part of the queen's circle. But I didn't want to. I wanted to do something different. My father had threatened my mother to leave her with nothing but the house and take me with him to the sea. And that's what happened. We became a part of a good crew. Soon, the captain – Captain Ray – gave up his ship and crew to my father. They were quite the best of friends." She smiled and looked back at something on her desk. Ron assumed it was a picture of her father and Captain Ray. "But… but when my father died, I … I became the captain of this ship. And though the crew before the men, well men and two women, on this ship were wonderful and respectful, I couldn't let them stay. Some were too old, others gave me too many memories, and I-I just had to have my own crew. So when I found Harry, Seamus, and Scar, and saw how loyal and respectful they were, I started building my own crew for the Silver Nightmare."

Ron was silent for a long while. He honestly didn't know what to say to Hermione. He had heard pirates were robbers and murderers. But the way Captain Rose spoke and the look in her eyes made Ron feel … she wasn't like that. Well, like them. Like the pirates he had always heard stories about. But she was different… she _is_ different.

 _'_ _Wait,'_ Thought Ron. _'What am I saying? I just bloody met this girl. Why am I thinking I know her? I do not. Sh-She's a pirate. A robber, a stealer… but – "_

His thoughts were cut short by the door to the captain's headquarters. "Interesting..." The voice had mumbled ever so quietly and Ron looked up to see a girl dressed in black and green with long black hair and bright red eyes. _'Red eyes… weird.'_ He thought. Mean while, Captain Rose had jumped off the side of the bed at the speed of lightening, her cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink.

She starred at them both for a second, before letting the slightest, sly smirk creep onto her face, directed at her captian. "I interrupted something… didn't i?" She asked lowly and quietly.

Captain Rose looked over to the girl whom had entered the cabin. "No, no, Scar, you're fine. Um… can you get a few fruits?"

The girl Rose called 'Scar' nodded and left the cabin with the slam of the door. She didn't mean to slam the door, but due to her strength, she couldn't tell the difference.

"Well…" Ron started awkwardly. "She's seems quiet and… angry?" He finished.

Captain Rose chuckled a bit, "Scar is usually quiet. But I'd trust her with my life no matter how she appears. But no, no, Ron, she's just stronger than she thinks." Captain Rose said with a bit of a smirk upon her face, "could give any man on this ship a run for their money…" She mumbled to herself.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That strong?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Captain Rose said immediately. "She can hoist her end of the sail faster than Theo." The captain mused to herself.

Ron nodded his head, but felt a bit of … some king of anger at the mention of some guy named 'Theo'. Then a smile came onto his face. "Well… how strong are you?"

While Captain Rose bit her lip thinking, neither of the two heard the door open to the captain's cabin. Captain Rose blushed a little once more and averted her eyes else where. A few moments of silence passed by as Scar silently watched them from the spot where she stood. When Captain Rose opened her mouth to speak a different voice came out. "Well, she's pretty damn strong if you as me."

Both of their heads whipped to look at the person standing in the door way as she mas her way over to the desk to set the fruits down that she held in her arms. "Captain may not look like it, but she's strong as any of us." She then pursed her lips together. She turned and made her way to the door, but stopped at the door and turned to face the duo of her captain and the man they had rescued from the ocean. "Oh, and, Captain Rose?"

The brunette captain looked back at Scar, "Yes?" She asked her.

"Make sure when we dock in a few days he knows what to do. We do _not_ _need our cover blown_ _ **again**_." She said in her quiet voice with another smirk on her lips.

Seconds later, there was a boy in the door way with an annoyed look on his features as he looked down at Scar. "It was _one time_ , Scar!" There was a dramatic sigh, "God…"

Scar walked out of the captain's after another sorry to the two, and with the unintentional slam of the door, she left. However, through the large, wooden door, they could hear her faintly yell back, "yeah right, Seamus." She had muttered sarcastically as she pushed him out the door.

Back in the cabin, Captain Rose felt like the cabin had just gotten a million times hotter, "Sorry about her… she always means well… it's just that she … erm, well…"

Ron simply chuckled and shook his head a bit. "She just has the worst timing." He said.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, just a bit." She then cleared her throat and handed him an apple. "I'll let you rest up. You'll need it for our raid in a few days." She said smiling. "Welcome to the crew of the Silver Nightmare." And then she left.

But Ron didn't hear that last bit, he was still trying to process the fact that he was being taken on a raid… that basically meant he was now a pirate himself.

Picking up the apple she had given him, and he began to eat the fruit.

 _'_ _I'm going to be raiding a village soon,'_ He thought to himself. Ron felt his stomach twist in both fear and a bit of….

Excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Andie Snare - now Scarlett "Scar" Snow ( as always )**

 **Summary: Hermione is a successful swashbuckling pirate. Captain of the Silver Nightmare, she stumbles upon a man of the age of eighteen, the same age as herself. When he's brought aboard, Hermione knows there's something special about him, but she just doesn't know what it is.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: 1700s Pirates**

 **AN: So this one is seriously on my list 'to do', and I'm not sure if any of you will enjoy it and all, but I hope some do and tell me was they think! In this one, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Andie ( now Scar ), Draco, Luna, Neville, and all our favorite characters are playing the parts of pirates and ladies in waiting or soldiers of the queen. I've wanted to do a fic like this for a while and I'm really excited to get it up! And I updated the last chapter, changed Scar just a little bit.**

* * *

xXxXx

It's been four days and Ron had started to become a little more accustom to the ship and its crew. But mostly the captain. He and Rose were becoming fast friends, and neither knew why.

Today is the raid and Ron was pacing the captain's cabin, well his side at least. Captain Rose and he were sharing the cabin and so they had divided it. Ron got the half with the bed and Hermione insisted she took the couch. So now he paced up and down on his end. The door was on his side and he thought he should get some fresh air to clear his mind. He wanted to go find Captain Rose and have her tell him everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't find her and he knew she wasn't in her cabin changing.

Ron knew the crew was currently changing into their 'commoners' clothing they would wear for raids and such. But Ron only had the clothes he was found in and still no shoes. Captain Rose had said once they had nicked enough galleons, sickles, and knuts from the Queen's lot, they could buy a few extra things for the Silver Nightmare.

Sighing, Ron ran a nervous, yet excited hand through his long, thick, ginger hair. He knew his duties. His responsibilities. While Scar, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the rest of the crew got ready for the sneaking parts, he and Captain Rose would quickly go into town and buy him some nice, new boots with the bit of money the crew still had. Then, he and Captain Rose would meet the crew in a special, hidden place for the raid.

Finally making up his mind and making his way to the door, Ron walked out onto the deck. He saw the deck was completely bare except for one person on the top of the ship's highest deck, steering the Silver Nightmare. There stood Scar, dressed in the same green and black as she always wore. Ron didn't really know what to think of Scar. She was always quiet, but she was most certainly loyal and brave. He still felt a little awkward around her because she had walked in on him and Captain Rose a few times, (not that they were doing anything inappropriate, mind you) but still... he felt she was a good person. Curious, Ron made his way up to her.

"Scar?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

She turned her head and smiled. "Hello, Ron. Sleep well?" She asked in her quiet voice.

The gingered headed boy made his way to stand next to the girl with long black hair and red eyes. "Ye-Yeah, I-I guess…" He replied.

She took her eyes off the sea and the island ahead. "Ah, I see... you nervous?" She asked as she turned to her right to face him as she leaned on the ship's steering wheel.

Ron's eyes widened a bit at the question, but he quickly replied, "no."

But that wasn't bought by Scar. She chuckled a bit and shook her head slightly. "You're a horrible liar, Ron." She stated flatly. "It's okay to be nervous. I mean, this is out of your comfort zone, but we'll try to help you along the way." She said.

Ron nodded his head and looked out on the island and the sea before the land. "So, Scar, why aren't you changing like the rest of the crew?" He asked her.

Scar chuckled a bit before answering, "Well, while everyone else is changing, some one has to steer the ship. Plus, all the men are changing were I sleep. And I really don't fancy being the only female changing down in a bunker full of men." Explained Scar.

"Oh," Ron mumbled as he began to turn a bit pink and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I-I didn't think about that, Scar." He expected her to yell or smack him in some way possible, like she always does when Seamus would say something sexual toward her or attempt to flirt her up, but she didn't.

"It's fine, Ron. You've only been a pirate for four days. You'll start understanding the ropes sooner or later." Said scar. "But that was just common sense."

He nodded his head, still embarrassed and ears still bright red. "Ye-Yeah, right." He muttered.

"Hey, Scar!" Seamus yelled up to her.

Ron saw her groan slightly and roll her eyes. Though he had only been aboard the Silver Nightmare a few days, he knew how these two acted about each other. Ron looked down at Scar and smirked at her reaction to the man calling to her.

Ron looked over to the edge of the rail, and though he couldn't see Seamus, he knew he was there. Even If Scar didn't reply, he yelled back anyways.

"We're almost done, you can come down in a second!" There was a pause and suddenly he yelled back up, "Or if you wanted you could come down now and I could help you change!"

When Ron looked over at Scar he saw she had started to rub her temples and muttered things about Seamus being a perverted octopus.

"Seamus Finnigan, I am not allowing such a thing to happen!" She said loudly, but monotonously back.

Ron looked over the deck railing and down at Seamus. He saw that Seamus now wore a blue and yellow embroidered vest, a clean, white shirt, black trousers, and newer brown boots. "You ready, Ron?" Asked Seamus.

"Uh, as I'll ever be." Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

Seamus nodded and then said something as if he had just remembered to Ron. "Oh, and Captain Rose wanted to see you. She's in her study." Seamus said as he made his way up to the deck with Ron and Scar on it.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see you two later." Said Ron as he descended the stairs leaving Scar and Seamus on the deck.

As Ron slowly made his way down the deck, he could hear Seamus saying, "Well, no one's up here, I could grab your clothes and let you get changed up here."

Then he heard Scar scoff, "No, Finnigan, you're up here with me."

Ron chuckled as he headed into the room and with out thinking, he slid the curtain back that they had put up to divide the room between themselves. "You wanted to see me, Captain Rose?" He asked as he turned from the curtain he had just re-drawn. He then heard a gasp and he quickly turned his head to face her.

Both of her pretty, brown eyes were widened and she had a deep blush painted on her cheeks and as his eyes moved downwards, he saw it spread to her chest, which he now saw was bare. His own big, blue eyes widened in surprise. He now saw she was wearing a fancy, green and corset, having lacey, green knickers with thin, black, see through tall socks that came to her thigh.

Ron stood wide eyed and his mouth slightly agape. "R-Rose... I'm so sorry... it's just Seamus said that you needed me, an-and I-"

The captain seemed to have recovered and she quickly slipped on the long, elegant green and gold dress laying on the couch she now slept upon. She attempted to button the dress up, but she couldn't button the last three. She sighed, annoyed with the situation and annoyed with herself. "Willyoubuttonthelastthreebuttonsonmydressplease?" Captain Rose asked as quickly as she could.

Ron was still flustered from the fact that he had just walked in on her, but now he had been asked something and he didn't know what she had just said to him. With a gulp, Ron asked, "S-Sorry, what did you just ask, Rose?" He asked her.

She sighed and turned away from Ron, looking out the window and onto the sea, "Will you button the last three buttons on my dress, please?" She repeated slower so Ron could comprehend what she had just said.

Taking a deep breath, Ron stepped forward. "Ye-yeah." He mumbled as he clumsily began to attempt to put the small buttons into the right hole. "I-I'm so sorry about walking in on you." Ron muttered while his cheeks were still aflame. His big hands were fumbling with the second to last button, but finally put it in place. He had been concentrated not to touch her skin, in fear she would become even angrier than she seemed.

Captain Rose made no audible noise for a while, but when Ron had managed to finally get the last button hooked into its place, she spoke. "Thank you, Ronald." She whispered.

The ginger headed man slowly nodded his head. "Uh… yeah, sure… no problem."

Ron knew his face was completely bright red. He didn't want her to turn around, but he didn't want her to push him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Andie Snare - now Scarlett "Scar" Snow ( as always )**

 **Summary: Hermione is a successful swashbuckling pirate. Captain of the Silver Nightmare, she stumbles upon a man of the age of eighteen, the same age as herself. When he's brought aboard, Hermione knows there's something special about him, but she just doesn't know what it is.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Setting: 1700s Pirates**

 **AN: So this one is seriously on my list 'to do', and I'm not sure if any of you will enjoy it and all, but I hope some do and tell me was they think! In this one, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Andie ( now Scar ), Draco, Luna, Neville, and all our favorite characters are playing the parts of pirates and ladies in waiting or soldiers of the queen. I have been meaning to update this story for a while, but I just haven't had the chance to what with school and all. I know that Luna and Draco would normally have anything to do with each other, but you know... Well thanks for the views! On to the story! ~Slyth (and this is a shorter chapter, but I'm trying to update everything since i'm on break)**

* * *

xXx

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

xXx

Scar immerged from the bunkers wearing a tight, fancy, black and green corset that showed the faintest bit of cleavage, with sleeves that reached her elbows, a thin, black choker, long green and black skirt, and black pointed heels.

She looked absolutely miserable.

Seamus laughed at the horrendously miserable facial expression Scar wore. "Scar! You look like you just came out of a beauty salon!" Seamus teased as she glared pointedly at him.

"I wouldn't push my luck today, _Finnigan_. I am in no way okay with dealing with your shit today." Scar mumbled in a deadly voice.

"Oh, Scar, quit being melodramatic." Harry mused. "You've done this a lot, I'm pretty sure you can handle it again."

Scar only grumbled and turned to see Ron coming out of the Captain's quarters with Rose. "Oh. There you two are." She said.

Rose nodded and Ron continued to look down at his feet. There was an awkward silence and no one said anything. The reason being that usually by now, Rose would be giving orders and well, not she wasn't. Which shocked the entire crew.

Harry looked at the two of them oddly. Ron seemed to not be willing to look up for anything. Captain Rose just kind of stood starring into space. Then it hit him. Something must have happened in the Captain's Quarters to make the both of them absolutely speechless and silent. Putting two and two together, Harry had the realization of the fact that Ron and Captain Rose liked each other. Ron must have done something outlandish to make their captain speechless. For Rose always seemed to have something to say one way or another.

Finally, someone spoke. "Alright, everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Asked Rose's commanding voice.

Her crew nodded and ran to the ropes. She turned to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to become one of us?" She asked him quietly.

He nodded down at her with a small smile grazing his lips. "Ready."

xXx

 **Oskard Castle:**

In the far east wing of the castle, stood a tall, blonde man dressed in expensive green and silver robes. His eyes were silver and emotionless, with his skin ever so pale.

"Prince Draco?" Asked a maid.

"Yes?" He replied in a bored tone.

"Miss Lovegood is on her way in." She said.

Draco sighed and closed his book with one hand by the spine. "Very well." He muttered.

Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy is going to be married to Princess Luna Jewel Lovegood. She was very different, but along with being different, she was kind, and carring of everything around her, and most of all she was creative. However, she wasn't his kind of girl to marry and spend the rest of his life with. He needed someone with a little bit of an adventurous type character, and, if it were possible, she could be a little quiet. He knew that there would be no such girl on this planet, but hey, a bloke can dream right?

There was a consistent clicking of heals and soon Draco turned around and was standing face to face with Princess Luna. Her own grey blue eyes had no emotion, but she was still smiling one of the brightest fake smiles he has ever seen.

"Hello, Draco. How are you today?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

He looked down at her and smiled his own smile. "I'm well, how are you?" He asked as he kissed her forehead gently.

Luna sighed. "I'm alright, Draco." She said.

"Good. Today's a big day."

xXx

Hermione and her crew docked their ship in the docking bay. Right now her and Ron were buying his new boots while Scar, Harry, and Dean and the rest of the crew took wha they needed from the market. Next is the palace.


End file.
